


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She belongs to him... and he belongs to her, but they never noticed it until 16 years after the Cullen's left Forks. And they have Alice to thank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 12 years since Esme and I divorced. She keeps saying that my time is coming, but I really don't understand. Alice called me Daddy the other day, which she has never done before, and now I am in her car, being driven to a forest in Seattle.

"Oh, Lochness..." Alice giggled, shaking her ahead at something. She pulled over by the forest, and dragged me out the car. She had a big grin... and she paused, "Carlisle, don't breath."

"What?" Why can't I breath?

"It will ruin it." She sighed, with a roll of her eyes.

I shook my head, and stopped breathing. It was a strange sensation, but I just went with it. We approached a cottage, and a little face peered out the window. She grinned, and she was opening the blue door a few moments later.

"Auntie Alice! Auntie Alice!" She cried as she ran into Alice's arms. I raised and eyebrow, and she laughed.

"Hello, little one." She murmured.

"Mommy's trying to get EJ grow up. Mommy said he's like a five year old! Mommy said he is taking after one of his namesakes."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" A boy shouted from inside the house.

"Edward Jacob, you start behaving right now, because we have people over!" Bella. Oh my... Bella. I looked at Alice, who had started walking toward the door.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Alice stormed into the house, putting the girl down. She turned to me.

"You're... um... Carlisle, aren't you. Auntie Alice told me about you. She showed me a picture!" She told me, "I'm Renesmee and I'm 5 years old. EJ is 14. He is mean. He says bad words to mommy a lot. It makes her sad."

I could hear yelling in the house, but all I could see is the little girl in front of me. She looked like a young Bella, with big brown eyes, and soft brown curls. Her cheeks were a soft pink, and all she did is smile. Alice reappeared with a boy with deal skin and black hair. She was leading him by his hand, and he was trying to struggle his was out of her grasp.

"Nessie, come with us. We are going out, to give your mother a break." She lead the two away. She shot a smile over her shoulder, "Breath." I relaxed, and started breathing.

A very frazzled woman appeared in the doorway, and her eyes widened. A corner of her lips twitched upwards, and I vaguely her Alice's car pull away. The woman ran towards me, and I embraced her. Her arms wrapped around me, and all I really wanted to do is pull back and kiss her. I knew Jasper wasn't here, so I didn't understand why. And then I heard Esme's voice.

"Patience. Your time is coming. You'll meet her soon."

That's when I realized. It took a few moments, but then it kicked in. I was meant to be with Bella. She was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> That's when I realized. It took a few moments, but then it kicked in. I was meant to be with Bella. She was mine.

She unwrapped her arms from around me. I wasn't happy about that, but I let her go.

"Carlisle! Alice didn't tell me that-" I cut her off.

"Alice didn't tell me that we were visiting you."

She shook her head at me, "Alice wouldn't. She's been visiting me for 13 years. Every month. Esme joined her a year after."

I grinned, "I knew they were hiding something from me!"

Bella laughed, and it was such a beautiful sound. She took my hand into hers, and led me into the cottage. She took me past a door, and into another room. It had cream walls, and a dark blue carpet, with dark blue curtains to match. The couch was light blue, and the television sat against the wall. There was a fireplace, with pictures on top. She let my hand go, and I wondered over to the pictures.

The first one was of our family, not including Bella or Edward. Alice must of given it to her.

The second was of her and boy, and I recognized him to be Jacob Black. He had his arm around her, and they were both grinning. Bella was pregnant, only about 4 months along.

The next one was of Bella, Jacob, EJ and Bella was pregnant yet again. Exactly two years apart.

The fourth one was of Bella, Jacob, EJ and a girl I didn't recognize. She had blue eyes, and blonde hair. She had pale skin, like Bella. The girl was two, and EJ was four.

The last one was of Bella, EJ, Alice, Esme, and Renesmee. It was taken about two years ago. I kept my eyes on the fourth picture, on the little girl, with a smiling face. Who was she?

"My little Rosie." She murmured. Had I asked that out loud? "She died a few months after the picture was taken. Her and my Jake. They died together. And I hope Jake is taking care of her."

"What happened?" I found myself asking.

She paused, and bit her lip. She was debating whether or not to answer me. She sighed, "They were killed by the man who raped me, and got me pregnant with Rosie... and also Nessie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for any mistakes. I know, I know. A bit of a cliff hanger. You don't have to wait long, I promise you that the next chapter will be up soon. But, till then, comment for me, as that is my inspiration.
> 
> Ebony xx

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, as this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please review to tell be how bad/good it was. Thank you again for reading. You are in for a journey, if you liked it, because this will be a on going story. Please review.
> 
> Ebony xx


End file.
